


Il ne voulait qu'une invitation.

by Ahelya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Spike fume devant la maison des Summers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net du mois de mai de l'année 2012 pour le thème "Invitation".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Avertissement : Cette ficlette ne parle pas de la tentative de viol. Pas vraiment. Elle se passe en fait juste avant.

Au cours de sa longue existence, Spike avait connu de nombreuses maisons mais cela n'avait toujours été que quatre murs et un toit. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul chez-lui. La demeure de sa mère et il n'en eu plus aucun autre. Il avait Drusilla. Elle était son chez-lui.

Mais Drusilla était partie.

Non ! Drussila l'avait quitté. Parce que quand elle le regardait, elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose.

Une tueuse.

LA tueuse.

Buffy.

Elle avait su. Avant lui.

Mais Buffy n'était pas Dru. Elle ne pouvait pas être son nouveau chez-lui. Jamais elle ne lui accorderait cette invitation. C'était bien trop d'honneur pour un démon comme lui.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun chance. Même si elle finissait par céder, et elle avait céder, elle ne lui donnerait jamais une place chez elle. En elle. Il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Il n'était pas... Enfin si plutôt ! Il était ! Un démon. Un vampire. Un être maléfique... Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une place parce qu'il était tout ça et qu'elle, elle, était la tueuse, la championne de la Lumière...

Elle en avait bien fait une pour Angel.

La championne de la Lumière, des forces supérieures... Elle avait pourtant beaucoup aimé les Ténèbres, s'y perdre avec lui sans que personne ne le sache, s'invitant chez lui comme elle le voulait, comme elle le désirait. N'importe quand. A n'importe quel moment.

Et maintenant, elle lui avait retiré toute invitation. Plus de rendez-vous nocturne. Plus besoin de ce bon vieux Spike.

Oui mais lui il en avait besoin.

Il la voulait. Elle serait à lui. Elle continuerait d'être à lui. Elle nous pouvait pas arrêter tout ça d'un claquement de doigt. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Et si elle pensait vraiment qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un démon. Soit. Il serait un démon. C'était ce qu'elle voulait non ?

Il regarda la maison des Summers tout en finissant sa cigarette. Elle était seule ce soir et elle n'avait pas demandé à la sorcière de supprimer son invitation pour entrer dans sa maison...

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Au moment de l'écriture, les souvenirs étaient lointains et il y a sans doute quelques raccourcis mais... Mais bref ! Voilà.


End file.
